


Shave

by LemperAyam



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemperAyam/pseuds/LemperAyam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daily lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shave

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

“Kagami, I’m home!”

Kagami puts his water down on the kitchen counter and approaches his boyfriend at the entrance of their apartment. Aomine just got home from his a week out of town job and now he’s back home safe and sound.

“Hi Home.” Kagami greets with smile on his face and walks up to Aomine.

Aomine returns the smile and pulls Kagami to hug him. “I’m tired.”

“You wanna eat something?” Kagami asks, stroking Aomine’s dark blue hair.

Aomine shakes his head, pushing his face to Kagami’s shoulder. “I’m tired and you offered me food? Yeah that totally makes sense.”

“What, if your stomach is full you can sleep faster.”

Aomine snorts, of course food is the ultimate answer to all of problems for Kagami.

“Okay you can rest now, I’ll wake you up for dinner later.”

Aomine lifts his head but his hands still resting at Kagami’s waist. “I gotta take shower first, I smell like the old man I shared my seat with in the train.”

“Gross.” Kagami smiles and looks up at Aomine’s face and frowns. He then raises his hands to touch Aomine’s face. “What’s this?”

“What?”

“Your face is… soiled.” Kagami says, touching Aomine’s jaw that grows stubble.

“You only notice now?”

“Yeah, I mean it’s…”

“Great, right?” Aomine grins, showing his teeth.

Kagami nods. It actually makes Aomine’s strong jaw more prominent for some reason and adds some attractiveness to his chiseled face. “You don’t shave at all when you out of town?”

“I can barely eat three times a day there let alone take care of my face.” Aomine answers.

“That sucked.” Kagami still touching Aomine’s jaw, liking the rough sensation on his fingers.

“I know.” Aomine draws Kagami close to his body and nuzzle his nose.

Kagami kisses his boyfriend’s lips. “Go rest then.”

~~~

Kagami scoots closer to Aomine in their bed that night and nestles his head under Aomine’s chin. Aomine puts his arm around Kagami and turns his face to Kagami to kiss his red hair. This is what they like the most, only the two of them cuddling and warming each other up. They always cherish their alone time together because before they knew it, they will be busy again with job and stuff and only have teeny tiny time for each other.

“You’re not gonna shave from now on?” Kagami peppers Aomine’s jaw with little kisses. He doesn’t know why but Aomine looks mature with stubble on his face.

“Nope,” Aomine answers. “Beard is manly as hell, I feel like I have two penises or something.”

Kagami knits his unique brows together. He mentally retracts his comment about Aomine being mature earlier. “Please don’t say something like that ever again. I’ll leave you.”

“Okay, let’s do some manly things to you then.” Aomine hovers above Kagami and position himself between Kagami’s legs. He then begins to kiss his lover’s lips below him passionately. Kagami kisses him back and hugs Aomine’s neck with his two tan hands. Aomine hears Kagami’s soft moan when he lowers his head to kiss and suck on the redhead’s neck. Aomine smirks when Kagami moves his head to give Aomine better access to his neck and his moan become louder. He continues to leave mark on the shorter neck but stop when Kagami giggles.

“What?” Aomine eyes Kagami whose cheek already adored by pink blush.

“It tickles.” Kagami answers while still giggles.

“Deal with it.” Aomine then continues his action earlier and meest Kagami’s mouth to shut him up. Aomine sneaks his hand to Kagami’s bottom and give it a light squeeze. Kagami moans and reward him with biting his lower lips and tug his hair which make Aomine groan with approval. Aomine accidentally repeats his mistake by grazing Kagami’s neck with his prickly stubble. Kagami laughs even louder this time and not just giggle. In other times, Aomine really loves the beautiful sound Kagami produce when he laugh and can’t get enough but right now it only annoyed him to no end.

“I’m sorry, it really tickles.” Kagami’s laugh reduces to only adorable giggle now with his eyes crinkle. Cute, Aomine thinks, but not really. “Let’s continue.”

“No.”

“What, hey I’m sorry I promise I’m not gonna laugh anymore.” Kagami holds Aomine’s hand and kisses his knuckle.

“You know, I might as well tell you knock knock jokes if you want to laugh.”

“Oh come on, I’m sorry. Let’s try again,” Aomine still has frown on his face so Kagami uses his superpower on Aomine with pouting his lips and making goggly eyes. “Please…”

“That’s unfair.” Aomine grumbles but kisses Kagami’s reddish cheek anyway. Aomine chooses to put his hand inside Kagami’s t-shirt to feel his skin. His fingers find perky pink nipple and flick it causing Kagami to writhe underneath him. Aomine mouths his other nipple through his t-shirt and Kagami moans loudly. Aomine lifts his head and grips Kagami’s black t-shirt to take it off when Kagami once again laugh and hurriedly cover his mouth with his hand.

“What now? My head was nowhere near you.” Aomine irritatingly asks.

Kagami removes his hand from his mouth but still grinning like an idiot angel he is. “I’m sorry, I was just thinking where it was the last time.”

“That’s it! I’m gonna shave my face off!” Aomine stomps to their bathroom, leaving Kagami behind.

“Wait, Aomine!” Kagami quickly gets up and trailing behind Aomine.


	2. Sunday morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second chapter but it’s not really continuation from the first chapter. I just got an idea for another story but I don’t want to start a new story so I guess I just add a new chapter. And it marks complete right now but when I get another idea I will put that here so it will become drabble or something XD and thank you for reading this. And for the kudos and comments, I didn’t expect to get so many :’) Thank you!

.

.

.

“Aomine.”

Aomine hears Kagami’s voice calling him. He frowns and wonders why Kagami’s voice seems so far away when the redhead is right beside him. But… oh right, he has real life stuff he has to deal with, including real life Kagami who will nagging him in the morning and not Kagami in his dream who likes to cuddle together all morning and afternoon and day.

“Aomine.”

Aomine doesn’t budge from his position on their bed and pretends to sleep. He feels the bed dip a little when Kagami puts his weight on it.

“Hey wake up.” Kagami says and pats his head affectionately.

Aomine grumbles but still refuses to open his eyes. He hears Kagami sighs and feels Kagami gets on top of him and kisses his lips. Aomine smiles as he returns the kiss without opening his eyes a little bit.

"Aomine, wake up!" Kagami says a little louder this time and by little it means a lot.

Aomine rolls his body so their position is reserved. "Morning."

"Open your eyes first, dumbass."

Aomine complies and opens his blue eyes to meet with smiling redhead underneath him. "I had a dream I met with an angel, and it comes true."

Kagami smiles. "If you think that line will give you a few more hours sleep, you're wrong. But nice try though."

Aomine grunts. "It's Sunday."

"So?"

"Do you not remember the rule? In Saturday and Sunday I get to sleep as much as I want and you can't disturb me whatever happen." Aomine says. "Unless you decided to wear that special present I gave you last week."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Kagami replies. "And I clearly remember I burned that two days ago."

"What." Aomine snaps. "You burned my present?"

"Yes."

"No wonder you're ginger, you have no soul." says Aomine, glaring dagger at Kagami.

"I didn't ask you for that."

"It's not for you. It's for me." Aomine answers, still glaring at the redhead because he's butthurt.

"What, you wanna wear that?" Kagami asks.

"No. But with you wearing that is my present. So it's actually for me."

"Oh, now I regret burning your gift." Kagami deadpans. "Now get up. Your mother's gonna visit, remember?"

"She's not gonna here in five hours, why don't you leave me alone so I can sleep?" Aomine says as he rolls over Kagami and buries his head in his pillow. “Or you can sleep with me.”

Kagami stands up and takes Aomine's blanket. "Get up and eat your breakfast. And you know what's gonna happen when you continue sleeping."

"Tch." Aomine grumbles but gets up anyway because he's kind of hungry and didn't want to sleep on the couch tonight.

***

"Aomine."

Aomine sighs, what now? He just got his rest from cleaning their apartment because Kagami wanted their apartment to look clean so his mother will get comfortable while visiting. Well actually Kagami's the one cleaning while Aomine whining effectively until Kagami told him to shut up and do something else. He was just getting comfortable on the couch to watch Sunday morning cartoon too.

"What?" Aomine asks, his eyes still glues on the TV on front of him.

"Come here." Kagami replies from the kitchen.

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want to."

Kagami exits the kitchen as he glares at Aomine. "Get your ass over here or you won't get any of those tonight."

"Tch, fine." Aomine slowly gets up from the couch and to piss Kagami off, he walks really slowly and carefully.

"Just fucking come here!" Kagami snaps as he pulls Aomine's hand to drag him to the kitchen.

"Ow domestic violence." Aomine says, smirking to himself when Kagami turns his head to glare at him more.

"I need you to buy groceries and I write down the list so don't buy anything that's not on the list." Kagami says while handing Aomine a piece of paper with his handwriting on it.

"I know that. I'm grownup, I'm not a kid."

"Well grownup wouldn't buy twenty boxes of cookies that he didn't even eat."

"It's for the kids!" Aomine says sharply. "The seller said all the money they got from the cookie sale is for building up youth center."

Kagami rolls his eyes. "Whatever, just buy the groceries."

"Why do I get to buy groceries?" Aomine complains.

"You wanna clean the apartment instead?"

"This is so hard. Why is this happening to me?" Aomine says dramatically.

"Just go." Kagami says as he pushes Aomine to go.

***

Kagami is in the middle of cleaning the dining table when he hears Aomine enters their apartment.

"I'm home."

"Welcome ba—what happen to you?" Kagami asks, worried when he sees Aomine's cheek with purple-ish bruises on it. He then approaches Aomine and sits him in the chair. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Aomine replies as he puts the groceries on the table. He hisses when Kagami touches his bruised cheek.

"What happen?" Kagami repeats his question as he takes out frozen peas from the refrigerator and puts it gently on Aomine’s cheek.

"I was in the side of the road to wait for the light to turn green to cross the road right, and beside me there's this girl making eyes at me. I didn't pay her any attention at first but then I noticed the rack on her so I told her." Aomine tells and puts his hand on top of Kagami's where he put it on his cheek.

"You... told her what exactly?" Kagami asks suspiciously.

"I told her 'hey you have big boobs' and she punched me."

Kagami is torn whether he should mad at Aomine for looking at another woman or laugh at Aomine's stupidity.

"I don't understand women you know," Aomine continues. "I mean, if some hot girl came up to me and told me that I have big dick, I wouldn't be mad."

"Well clearly not everyone is as genius as you." Kagami says and lets go of his hand so Aomine can holds the frozen peas by himself. He then peeks at the grocery bag on the table. "You buy everything on the list?"

"Yeah," Aomine answers. "Damn, that bitch can punch. It's almost as hurt as when you punched me because I said you were too fat and I couldn't breathe when you ride me the other night."

"You wanna that as hurt as well?"

"Chill, I'm just saying." Aomine says, raising his hands to surrender.

***

“Yeah Mom, I’ll pick you up. No, Kagami’s making lunch for you right now so he can’t come, you’ll meet him here anyway.” Aomine talks to his mother on the phone and tries to steal chicken karaage that Kagami cooks but the redhead quickly swats his hand away. “You’re mean.” Aomine says to Kagami but hurriedly get back to his phone when he realizes he’s still talking to his mother. “No, Mom not you. Okay I’ll pick you up now. Yeah bye.”

“You wanna go now?” Kagami asks as he wipes his hand on his blue apron.

“Yeah,” Aomine replies and pulls Kagami closer. _“Don’t miss me, baby~”_

Kagami cringes at Aomine’s English before pecks him on the lips. “Be careful.”

“Okay.” Aomine kisses Kagami back. He then quickly reaches for the chicken karaage and get the hell out of Kagami’s face before Kagami can thump him.

And that’s Sunday morning.


	3. Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

________________________________________________

Kagami’s left eyebrow twitches rapidly since about a minute ago. He glares daggers at the tall man sitting in their sofa watching some stupid cartoon without care in the world. He already nags his boyfriend for a hundred fucking times to clean the living room while he prepares breakfast because they have to go soon to the hospital to visit Kuroko and Momoi because they just had a baby. But fifteen minutes passed, Kagami already finish making their breakfast but Aomine still hasn’t moved his ass and their living room still look like a garbage dump.

“Aomine!”

“What,” Aomine replies with his usual bored tone, completely ignoring Kagami.

“I asked you to clean the living room and what are you doing?” Kagami stands in front of Aomine and blocking his view of the television.

“I’m making rocket.” Aomine replies, titling his head to the side to continue watching his cartoon.

Kagami then turns off the TV, making Aomine whines. “We don’t have much time, Kuroko has been calling me twice asking where we are.”

“Then let me watch the cartoon, it’ll end soon.”

“Stop being a brat and help me clean,” Kagami scowls, picking up the crumpled tissues they used the night before.

“Why do you want to see the baby now anyway?” Aomine asks. “It’s just a lump.”

“I can’t believe you said that,” Kagami frowns. “Besides, Momoi asked you to be the baby godfather, right?”

Aomine only shrugs.

“Now help me clean the living room so we can go to the hospital quickly.”

“Sure,” Aomine replies. “I’m hungry.”

“Are you even listening to me?” Kagami glares at Aomine.

“Yes,” says Aomine. “Are you even listening to me? I’m hungry.”

Kagami sighs in defeat. “Go eat your breakfast in the kitchen.”

_______________________________________________

Kagami puts his right hand on the glass in the nursery room in the hospital. He smiles when he sees the newborn baby stirs in his sleep. After they visit Momoi in her room and congratulate her, they leave to let her rest and Kuroko is going out to grab some food since he hasn’t eat since last night. Their baby is so cute with sky blue hair and adorable pink eyes that even makes Aomine cries a little and Kagami teases him for being a crybaby. And now Kagami waits for Aomine when he’s in the bathroom.

“I want one,” Kagami jumps a little when suddenly tan arms wrap around his waist and Aomine’s deep voice right beside his ear.

“Really? Just take one and slip it in your coat.” says Kagami.

“Seriously,” Aomine spins Kagami around in his arms to face him. “What do you think?”

“Why so sudden?” Kagami asks, putting his arms around Aomine’s neck. “You seem so reluctant before to even come to the hospital to see the baby.”

“I don’t know,” Aomine shrugs, rubbing his thumb on Kagami’s waist. “I saw Satsuki and Tetsu holding their baby… they look so happy. I wanna have that feeling.”

“Well I mean I wanna have a child too someday but I don’t know if we’re ready yet.” Kagami says, stroking Aomine’s short hair lovingly.

“Of course we’re ready,” Aomine insists. “You’ll make a great mo—parent.”

Kagami frowns. “You were gonna say mom, weren’t you?”

“Sure, why not.” Aomine answers.

Kagami rolls his eyes but then smiles. “I guess we can try.”

“It’s gonna be great,” Aomine says, kissing Kagami’s lips softly. “You’re gonna love it.”

“I guess,” Kagami kisses Aomine back. “I have years of experience taking care of you so it shouldn’t be that different from taking care of babies.”

“Yeah, you can be my mom.”

“Gross.”

“Hey I can imagine it now,” Aomine says excitedly. “We have two or three children and they’re running around in the backyard and call me daddy while you’re making lunch in the kitchen.”

“That sounds really fun,” Kagami then smirks and whispers in Aomine’s ear seductively. _“Daddy.”_

Aomine widens his eyes. “Let’s make them now.” Aomine grabs Kagami’s hand, dragging him to the nearest empty room.

“Wait…” Kagami laughs but goes along with Aomine anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and giving kudos on the first two chapters~~ :)


	4. Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

***

Kagami sighs as he wipes his wet hair with his towel. Evening bath after a long day with tiring activities feels so great. Especially if he took it with his special someone. That special someone is now standing in front of their mirror and grooming himself. Kagami watches Aomine combing his hair for a minute before walks up to him and wraps his hands around Aomine’s waist to hug him from behind.

“Oi, oi, don’t tell me you’re not satisfied yet after I do you in the bathroom a second ago,”

“Shut up, Aho.” says Kagami as he presses his reddening face to Aomine’s back.

Aomine chuckles and lets Kagami to hold him tighter.

Kagami then lifts up his face to observe Aomine’s wide back with various tattoos adorning it. Initially, Kagami didn’t know that Aomine has tattoos because his tattoos is only on his back and chest so Kagami couldn’t see it when he has his clothes on. But the fact that he has it make Aomine way sexier in Kagami’s opinion. Kagami traces his finger along an orange basketball design near Aomine’s shoulder. Aomine said it’s his first tattoo he got when he was sixteen. Along with the basketball, there’s also other design like a panther with chain around it. There’s also some lily in Aomine’s chest with beautiful design and color. And for his birthday last year, Aomine tattooed his name, Taiga, for his birthday present.

“For all of your tattoos, I still don’t understand this flower,” Kagami says as he touches Aomine’s lily tattoo.

“It’s my mother,”

Kagami frowns and positions himself in front of Aomine. “Your mother was a flower?”

“No, my mother was a flying spaghetti.”  
Kagami rolls his eyes.

“It’s a lily—Yuri—it’s her name.”

“Oh,” Kagami responses then bow his head to kiss Aomine’s chest. “Mother.”

Aomine wraps his arms around Kagami and lifts his head to kiss him.

“You know,” Kagami says as he stops kissing Aomine but their lips only a centimeter apart. “I might get one of this.”

“Really? What you gonna get?” Aomine asks.

“Hm… I don’t know.” says Kagami as he makes a circle motion on Aomine’s chest with his finger. “Maybe something special.”

***

“Aomine,” Kagami shouts as he enters their apartment to look for his boyfriend. He finds Aomine on the kitchen, raiding their fridge.

“Hey Aomine, I want to show you something.”

“Sex on the balcony?” Aomine asks, excitedly.

“No.” Kagami answers. “And if you don’t stop thinking about that you will only have your right hand for the rest of the month.”

“Fine,” says Aomine, dejected. “What are you gonna show me?”

“Come here.” Kagami grabs Aomine’s hand and leads him to their bedroom.

“So… sex in the bedroom?” Aomine frowns when Kagami removes his shirt after they’re in their bedroom.

“No, look.” Kagami gets closer to Aomine to show him his shoulder blade. “I got a tattoo.”

“Oh great, let me see.” Aomine says as he walks closer to Kagami.

“Here.”

Aomine squints his eyes as he lowers his head to see Kagami’s new tattoo. “What am I supposed to see here?”

“My tattoo, look.” Kagami insists as he brings Aomine’s head closer to his chest.

“What? This blue dot?”

“It’s not a blue dot, look closer.”

Aomine does as he told and looks closer to Kagami’s chest and squinting his eyes. It turns out that what Aomine suspects as a blue dot earlier is actually a part of his name, a kanji for blue, ao.

“Why is it so tiny? I can barely see it.”

“Because it hurts,” Kagami says as he rubs his new tattoo. “Do you know that they did it with a needle and stuff?”

“Oh really? Mine was crafted by the finest Italian craftsman.” Aomine replies.

“Shut up, it really hurts.” Kagami snaps at his boyfriend.

“Sorry,” Aomine smiles as he puts his arms around Kagami’s body. “You want me to make you feel better?”

“Yes, please.” Kagami answers and circles Aomine’s neck with his hands.

Maybe if he get a tattoo together with Aomine, it wouldn’t hurt as much. Maybe next time then.

***  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

**Author's Note:**

> idk


End file.
